The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a raised isolation structure that is self-aligned to semiconductor fin structures and a method of manufacturing the same.
Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) employ semiconductor fins, which introduce on-wafer topography. The on-wafer topography makes it difficult to lithographically pattern upper level structures and/or to fill narrow trenches formed in an overlying dielectric layer. Further, growth of epitaxially grown raised source/drain regions is not laterally confined, thereby providing the potential to electrically short a pair of adjacent finFETs during the formation of the raised source/drain regions.